Dulce introducción al caos
by catarsys
Summary: Hace tiempo que Tom Riddle descubrió cuáles eran sus orígenes: gracias a la visita del profesor Dumbledore, pudo acudir a Hogwarts, donde aún continúa estudiando, sucumbiendo cada vez más a un ansia incontrolable de saber y poder. Poco a poco va conociéndose más a sí mismo, y lo que desea. Pero, ¿y si alguien viera en él aquello que más aborrece de sí mismo, su parte más humana?
1. Prefacio

**Nota de la autora**

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia por aquí, una que llevo tiempo queriendo escribir. Tenía esbozos de los personajes, ideas para los capítulos, escenas perfectamente detalladas en mi mente, pero nunca daba el paso a publicarla en ningún lado. Hace tiempo leí varios fanfics maravillosos en esta página, y tras meditarlo seriamente, me decidí a terminar publicando aquí todo lo que correteaba por mi cabeza.

Para poneros en situación, el escenario principal de la historia se desarrolla en el quinto y sexto año de Tom Riddle en Hogwarts, es decir, entre los años 1942 y 1944, un año antes de la derrota de Gellert Grindelwald por Dumbledore. Contiene personajes originales de la saga de J. K. Rowling y OC's totalmente inventados, entre ellos, la co-protagonista de la historia, Heather Poulter. A pesar de basarme en múltiples hechos de los libros, prefiero considerarlo una mezcla entre realidad y AU, por hechos que pueda inventarme o añadir a mi gusto en el transcurso de la historia y que no se correspondan a los auténticos descritos por la autora.

Sin más que añadir, espero de corazón que disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Un saludo, _catarsys._

* * *

 **DULCE INTRODUCCIÓN AL CAOS**

 **Prefacio.**

Ambos tenían en común algo: preparaban sus equipajes sumergidos en un mismo mundo, uno no mágico.

Con presteza, Tom iba introduciendo en su ajada maleta los últimos elementos necesarios para su partida. Dos semanas atrás, el profesor Dumbledore había acudido a comunicarle la noticia, una que siempre tuvo la sensación de haber estado esperando. No le creyó en un primer momento, pero la prueba que aquel hombre le brindó para ganarse su confianza fue más que suficiente para mantener el cosquilleo nervioso que el muchacho llevaba arrastrando desde entonces en su estómago.

 _Siempre supe que algo grande sucedería. Ellas siempre me lo advirtieron._

No podía disimular su agitación, ni siquiera cuando la señora Cole, una de las mujeres encargadas de cuidarle, se paseó por su habitación comprobando que no quedaba nada en ella. Tom unió con brusquedad los cierres de su maleta, sellando así su futuro, e ignoró como pudo la presencia de la cuidadora hasta que esta se sentó frente a él, sobre su cama, observándole con una cauta sonrisa.

—Vaya aventura, ¿eh, Tom? Estoy segura de que allí cuidarán también bien de ti y aprenderás muchas cosas —pronunció ella, en un intento por aproximarse al niño.

Nunca había sido fácil tratar con él. Apenas conseguía relacionarse con el resto de jóvenes que se encontraban en el orfanato, y cuando lo había logrado hacer, éstos siempre terminaban mal parados. Ella siempre confió en un futuro próximo en el que Tom consiguiera cambiar entrando en razón, pero cuanto más intentaba acercarse a él para ayudarle o guiarle, el niño más se alejaba.

—Me han dicho que entrarán muchos estudiantes nuevos, de tu misma edad. ¿No es algo fantástico?

Pero Tom continuaba reuniendo los utensilios más personales en una desgastada y pequeña mochila de cuero. Estaba escuchándola, desde luego, pero llevaba toda su vida ignorando la mayor parte de palabras que le dirigían, y esa vez no quería incurrir en una excepción. Sin embargo, el parloteo incansable de la mujer fue crispándole cada vez más y más.

—El profesor no quiso mencionarme mucho sobre el temario que darías, pero estoy segura de que serán cosas muy intere…

—Sé que le has hablado mal de mí —interrumpió el niño, clavando por primera vez desde que ella había llegado la mirada en el rostro de la señora Cole. La expresión de Tom era relajada, pero el brillo que nacía en sus ojos provocó un escalofrío en la cuidadora. Apenas parpadeó; hizo todo lo posible por mantener una postura desafiante únicamente con su mirada, y lo consiguió—. Sé que le has dicho cosas que he hecho aquí. Sé que le has contado cómo trato a los demás niños.

—Pero, Tom…

—Has intentado que el profesor me odie sin conocerme. Lo sé, lo haces con todo el mundo —recriminó el muchacho, continuando, aún así, con un tono de voz pausado y neutro, dando a sus acusaciones un tinte aún más estremecedor—. No importa, por fin dejaré de veros a todos, por fin me marcho al lugar al que pertenezco. Pero volveré más poderoso, y entonces ni tú ni nadie podréis impedirme hacer nada —sentenció.

Agarró el asa de su maleta tras colgarse la mochila sobre el hombro derecho, y sin volver a mirarla, abandonó la habitación dejando a una mujer pálida y sin habla que apenas tuvo tiempo para seguir a Tom con la mirada hasta verle desaparecer de la estancia.

Aunque, debía reconocerlo. Era un alivio librarse de él, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo.

* * *

La abuela Marnie arregló los últimos detalles del pelo trenzado de la pequeña. Frente al espejo, dos generaciones completamente opuestas contemplaban su reflejo, y Marnie no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, abuelita. Volveré en Navidades, ¡y ya casi no queda nada para Navidades! —exclamó la niña, arrancando una carcajada en la mujer que, por unos instantes, consiguió olvidarse de que ella se marchaba.

Heather tenía padre y madre, que eran el señor y la señora Poulter, pero por sus viajes de trabajo y ocio apenas estaban en casa, por lo que fue su abuela materna, Marnie Asther, quien se encargó de criarla y cuidar de ella desde la infancia. Pese a su edad, era una mujer dinámica y jovial, incapaz de estarse quieta desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba. Adoraba jugar con Heather y narrarle historias de su pasado aderezadas con un toque mágico o fantástico; quién iba a saber que, once años después del nacimiento de la pequeña, un señor enviado por un tal _Ministro de Magia_ le contaría a ella una historia aún más fantástica.

No dudó de la palabra del hombre, así como Heather, al ver la confianza que su abuela depositaba en él, siguió su postura, aunque sin comprender demasiado a qué se había referido él con eso de que era una _bruja,_ ¿es que estaba insultándola?

Fue Marnie la encargada de calmar a la pequeña los días posteriores, explicándole la situación y aclarando cualquier duda —muchas veces con respuestas inventadas, dado que ella sólo sabía del mundo mágico lo que aquel buen hombre pudo decirla— que ella tuviera con la intención de apaciguar sus inquietudes. Heather era una niña muy lista, así que comprendía cada solución que su abuela le daba. El problema es que la respuesta a una daba paso a otra pregunta, y luego a otra, y otra… Y al final Heather se convertía en un saco de curiosidad repleta de ansias por conocer aquello que de ahora en adelante sería parte de su vida, para siempre.

Los padres fueron avisados por teléfono, pero no hicieron demasiado caso a la mujer, limitándose a preguntar cómo estaba su hija y a repetir trece veces lo fantástica que estaba China en esa época del año, así que Marnie no puso mayor esfuerzo en explicarles la situación, pues ya tendrían tiempo para ello cuando regresasen.

El mismo hombre encargado de explicar la situación a la familia Poulter fue el asignado para guiar a Heather hasta el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Así que la tarea de Marnie finalizaba aquella mañana, tras haberse encargado de que el peinado de su nieta luciera perfecto, y de que todos sus enseres personales se encontrasen bien acomodados en su equipaje. No le tenía mucha estima a la pequeña rana que su hija había escogido como mascota, así que prefirió no mirarla demasiado cuando ayudó a la pequeña a bajarlo todo a la entrada principal de la casa.

Volvieron a toparse con un espejo, el del recibidor, que esta vez acogía el cuerpo entero de ambas. Heather siempre había sido algo más bajita que el resto de compañeras de clase, pero su abuela tampoco se elevaba demasiado sobre el suelo, así que guardaban la proporción exacta entre ellas acorde a las edades que cargaban sobre sus espaldas.

Marnie posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pequeña, mirándola fijamente a los ojos a través del reflejo, y no quiso contener de nuevo las lágrimas que sacudieron sus ojos. Sin ella, la casa se le haría demasiado grande; ya no escucharía sus risueñas carcajadas a diario, ni el incansable correteo de sus piernas por el piso de arriba cada vez que se dedicaba a inventar nuevos juegos para ambas. Ella daba color y alegría a la casa, y sin ella, Marnie sabía que le aguardarían días sumidos en una gris y triste soledad.

—Aún puedo quedarme. Podemos decirles que estoy enferma, o que se han equivocado y no soy la bruja que buscaban… —murmuró Heather, comprobando que su abuela no se sentía del todo cómoda con su partida.

—¿Y perderte la oportunidad de ser la bruja más grande de todos los tiempos? No, no, pequeña. Además, tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Para Navidades debes saber convertir una copa de vino en una rata; si no, no podremos gastarle esa broma a tus padres —concilió Marnie, guiñándole un ojo a su nieta para fijar su promesa como un secreto entre ellas dos.

—¡Es cierto! Pero si no sé hacerlo no te enfades, ¿vale? Igual no soy buena en esto…

Marnie soltó entonces otra sonora carcajada, arrodillándose a la altura que su nieta.

—Claro que no me enfadaré. Escucha, sé que lo harás genial, ¿cuándo no has podido tú con algo, eh? Y si no, no pasa nada. Seguro que allí habrá muchos niños como tú dispuestos a ayudarte.

Heather asintió, encontrando desahogo en las palabras de su abuela.

El timbre resonó en el interior de la vivienda segundos después, haciendo que Heather se girara en la dirección de la puerta para recibir al auror. Marnie contuvo un suspiro, y a sabiendas de que era la hora, acurrucó a la pequeña entre sus brazos con un sabor agridulce en los labios. Sabía que le tocaría permanecer sola durante un tiempo, pero la experiencia que Heather iba a vivir era algo formidable, una aventura que consiguió hacer regresar a su mente una historia pasada que ya creía olvidada.

* * *

—Silencio —pidió el profesor Dumbledore, a las puertas del Gran Comedor, elevando el tono de su voz para que todos los estudiantes de primero, que andaban inquietos hablando los unos con los otros, se percatasen bien de su llegada—. Os pido un poco de atención. Sé bien que estaréis nerviosos por vuestra entrada, pero no hay nada que debáis temer. En Hogwarts sois bien recibidos, y es nuestra intención hacer de la escuela vuestro hogar el tiempo que permanezcáis en ella. —Su voz era poderosa a la par que cautivadora; los estudiantes escuchaban sus palabras mientras observaban su vestimenta o dejaban fija su mirada en el par de ojos azules de trataban de hacerles sentir como en casa. Sólo uno de los estudiantes paseaba la mirada por los rincones del pasillo y por los rostros del resto de estudiantes. Uno que ya había conocido a Dumbledore antes, y que, por ello, no conseguía sentirse atrapado por su bienvenida.

Cuando el hombre hubo terminado de darles las indicaciones más necesarias para aquella ceremonia inaugural, así como una breve introducción sobre la escuela, el gran portón del comedor se abrió de par en par, inundando los corazones de los primerizos de un calor hogareño que en raras ocasiones habían sentido.

Las sonrisas surgieron en los rostros de los pequeños a medida que avanzaban por el lugar, algunos con timidez por las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de cursos más avanzados, otros con intriga por todo lo que les rodeaba en esos momentos; Tom, con dejadez, caminaba con la vista clavada en el horizonte, donde se situaba la mesa principal, que acogía a los profesores de la escuela.

Dumbledore les detuvo a los pies de unas pequeñas escaleras que conducían a la zona del profesorado. Él les abandonó entonces y subió para situarse al lado de un taburete que sostenía un sombrero algo deteriorado por el uso. Desenrolló un pergamino y paseó unos segundos la mirada por el listado de nombres que componían el nuevo grupo que se unía a Hogwarts aquel año. Era una de las partes del curso que más conseguían emocionarle, pese a contenerse a sonreír en un primer momento a los estudiantes para que no se confiaran.

—Azalea Colwort —pronunció el profesor, siendo el primer nombre que resonaba por las paredes del Gran Comedor.

El resto de estudiantes contuvieron el aliento, incluidos los más veteranos, a la espera de ver la casa para la que la joven sería seleccionada. El sombrero lo meditó unos instantes, y tras crear una ligera expectación, fue Gryffindor el hogar seleccionado para ella. El silencio fue roto por los aplausos tanto de los estudiantes de dicha casa como de algún que otro estudiante de primero incapaz de contener la emoción.

—Abraxas Malfoy. —Un joven de cabellera casi plateada ascendió los escalones para sentarse en el taburete que la señorita Colwort había abandonado, siendo seleccionado de inmediato para Slytherin.

Algo se movió en el interior de Tom cuando ese nombre fue pronunciado, una sensación que le dejó dubitativo y ensimismado hasta que el profesor pronunció su nombre, y todo el mundo pareció contener sus palabras. Las conversaciones cesaron, así como los aplausos al que había sido seleccionado antes que él. Tom se abrió paso con seriedad entre sus compañeros y se limitó a seguir la ruta que el resto habían hecho, con la salvedad de que él se detuvo para mirar a los ojos al hombre que le había dado la noticia, un hombre al que, sabía, no agradaba.

—Hmmm… —gruñó el Sombrero al posarse sobre su cabeza—. Qué tenemos por aquí… Veo grandeza, veo poder, veo insumisión. La mismísima esencia de Salazar Slytherin corre por sus venas —se detuvo, dejando a un Tom impaciente y aturdido ante sus últimas palabras. _¿Salazar Slytherin?_ —. Pero también veo sabiduría, veo ansias de conocimiento, algo que Rowena valoraría con determinación… —Tom ya comenzaba a exasperarse, creyendo que aquella evaluación no finalizaría nunca. Llegó el momento en el que dejó de prestar atención a las palabras del Sombrero, hasta que este, decidido, exclamó—: ¡Slytherin!

El Comedor se colmó de aplausos, y una sombra de sonrisa pudo atisbarse en el rostro del pequeño, satisfecho con la elección e inquieto por acudir al llamado de los integrantes de la que ahora sería su casa. Se sentó junto a ellos entre apretones de mano y palmadas a la espalda, y observó sin interés al resto de estudiantes que iban siendo seleccionados para sus casas. Si escuchaba Slytherin, aplaudía; si, por el contrario, pertenecía a alguna de las otras tres casas, guardaba silencio y sonreía a algunas de las burlas que se susurraban en su mesa.

Era divertido, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió integrado en un grupo. Los demás estudiantes le dirigían la palabra sin miedo, e incluso le hacían partícipe de sus confidencias y mofas.

Todo parecía ser entretenimiento hasta que la casa Slytherin fue pronunciada una vez más, la última. Los estudiantes, que habían seguido los pasos de la niña hasta el estrado, enmudecieron entre la situación de desconcierto que se había creado en tan pocos segundos. Una muchacha, cuyo apellido nadie conocía, descendió entonces las escaleras para dirigirse a la mesa de las serpientes, que no aplaudió su llegada sino que, perplejos, los estudiantes trataban de comprender qué era lo que acababa de suceder.

—Es una hija de muggles, una _sangre sucia._ —Los susurros que de pronto nacieron en la mesa llegaron a oídos de Tom, que había seguido, como el resto, los pasos de la chica hasta la mesa. Los demás estudiantes, al ver el silencio que se había formado, y comprendiendo los más veteranos el motivo, aplaudieron para celebrar no sólo la selección de la joven, también el fin de la Ceremonia y el inicio de la cena.

Pero nadie en Slytherin aplaudió a Heather Poulter.

Ella sólo se encontró con los impasibles ojos castaños del joven que se sentaba frente a ella, y que parecía no querer probar bocado pese a que el resto de sus compañeros ya hubiesen comenzado con el festín.

Tom Riddle aún no sabía lo que significaba ser un _sangre sucia,_ pero sí que Heather había roto la tranquilidad que había gobernado en la mesa Slytherin hasta su llegada.

Y eso no podía ser bueno.


	2. Díctamo y esencia de serpiente

**Capítulo 1. _Díctamo y esencia de serpiente._**

Los meses siempre avanzaban en Hogwarts con presteza, y antes de percatarse de ello, Heather se encontraba al borde de las vacaciones de Navidad de su quinto año. Aún quedaban dos semanas para tener que recoger algunas de sus cosas y visitar su hogar muggle, donde no sólo su abuela Marnie, también sus padres, estarían esperándola, pero ella sabía que pasarían rápido, aunque en parte no lo deseara.

Su nariz parecía haber acordado con su cabello el mostrarse esa mañana de un rojo más intenso que el acostumbrado; en los exteriores del Castillo, el frío invernal que iba asentándose en el país era difícil de controlar, pero eso no desagradaba a la joven, sino todo lo contrario. Apreciaba mucho salir al patio justo después del desayuno, aprovechando los minutos que tenía libres antes de la primera clase del día, en especial si ésta se trataba de Pociones, que obligaba a Heather a descender hasta las mazmorras —lugar, por otra parte, al que estaba acostumbrada, a pesar de no guardarle ningún cariño—, lo que se traducía en oscuridad. Nada que ver, desde luego, con el brillo blanquecino que respiraba en esos momentos entre la neblina.

—Ya estamos listas, Heather. ¿Vamos? —La brisa trajo consigo la voz conocida de una buena amiga: Jane Fravey. Era una bruja mestiza que llevaba junto a ella desde las primeras semanas del primer año, brillante en la asignatura a la que estaban a punto de asistir, y con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro.

Heather sabía que no guardaba un ápice de maldad en su interior, y a su lado siempre sentía una calma incorruptible.

Tras ella, dos personas más asomaban la cabeza. Uno de ellos era su hermano, Marcus, que estaba un curso por encima de ambas. Con él también compartía una buena relación, aunque aún seguía poniéndose nerviosa cuando los ojos verdes del chico se clavaban sobre los suyos. Se despidió de su hermana con beso en la mejilla, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Heather antes de desaparecer de escena. Al otro lado, Mavis Rabbotta, de su misma casa y curso, aguardaba también la incorporación de Heather para asistir a Pociones.

—Como tenga que tocar un ojo de sapo más, hago estallar el caldero a propósito —protestó Rabbotta, asqueada tras recordar que en su última clase estuvo a punto de vomitar al ver los ingredientes que debían usar.

Las tres sonrieron en su descenso hacia las mazmorras. A medida que se aproximaban, Heather iba sintiendo esa humedad asfixiante a la que, a pesar de sus años allí, aún no se había acostumbrado. Pudiera ser que esa sensación estuviera unida a cómo se encontraba ella entre los de su misma casa, pero nunca había querido analizarlo demasiado. Tras su segundo curso, aprendió a ignorar las miradas hostiles que se clavaban en ella cuando atravesaba la sala común, o los comentarios que parte de sus compañeros soltaban en cualquier momento, sin importar si se encontraban en clase o no.

Entre sus amigas había encontrado apoyo y confianza —la propia Mavis era de Slytherin, y estaba junto a ella en todo momento—, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer oídos sordos a las ofensas por su sangre.

Aunque, en el fondo, seguía sin comprender cómo había sido seleccionada para una casa donde su origen repugnaría al mismísimo fundador.

—Está bien, está bien, tomad asiento. Eso, sí, vamos… vamos a comenzar —intervino el profesor Slughorn, con su habitual mirada perdida y su escasa capacidad de controlar al alumnado—. Señor Persly, guarde ese gobstone encantado si no quiere que sea requisado. Venga, señorita Colwort. Vamos a comenzar —sentenció.

Unos segundos después, la clase se encontraba en silencio, y cada estudiante frente a su caldero. La explicación sobre las propiedades del díctamo fue de lo más aburrida, al menos para Heather, que además no dejaba de escuchar los cuchicheos de dos de sus compañeros, situados tras ella. Vole Avery y Alphard Lestrange eran, sin duda, el peor castigo que una persona podía sufrir en vida. Ella llevaba soportándoles desde primer curso, y aunque por el momento todo su repertorio de ataques hubiese estado compuesto por insultos y miradas despectivas, a medida que crecían parecían estar peor de la cabeza. Sin ir más lejos, la semana pasada habían hecho levitar a un estudiante de cuarto durante una hora, para después alegar que todo había sido un juego entre los tres, y que Thane Batrart había disfrutado mucho de su vuelo.

Fueron castigados, claro, pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

—Bien, y por ello hoy nos pondremos manos a la obra con la Esencia de díctamo. El anterior día fue complicado con… esos ojos… hoy quería algo un poco más… ¡En fin! Ya podéis poneros a ello —declaró Slughorn, aturdido por el recuerdo del casi-vómito de la señorita Rabbotta.

—Guárdate bien el resultado, Poulter. Podrías necesitarlo —escupió Basil, situado en su misma mesa, guardándose bien de que el profesor no le escuchara.

Heather consiguió ignorarle y seguir a lo suyo, deshojando la planta tal y como el libro pedía. En ocasiones había llegado a creer que Arsenius Jigger, el escritor del manual, había añadido datos incorrectos adrede para fastidiar a los estudiantes, puesto que, por mucho que siguiera los pasos al pie de la letra, algo siempre fallaba.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, compuesta por cuatro alumnos incluyéndola a ella, alguien recibía el beneplácito del profesor, que era capaz de quedarse varios minutos seguidos observándole mientras trabajaba, ignorando la presencia del resto.

—Así es, Tom —pronunció, mostrando una orgullosa sonrisa.

Ella no pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacia el muchacho, que se encontraba sumergido en la elaboración de la poción, y que, desde luego, no se entusiasmó lo más mínimo con el apoyo del profesor. _Él ya sabía que era bueno._

A pesar de los cuatro años que ya habían pasado en Hogwarts, Tom y ella nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Siempre estaba rodeado por los indeseables que se dedicaban a atormentarla, pero él, a diferencia del resto, jamás le había dedicado una palabra desagradable. Ni siquiera participaba en las miradas de desprecio o asco, o en los ataques que sus amigos solían dedicar al resto de estudiantes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no comprendía qué hacía siempre junto a Avery y compañía. No parecía tener nada que ver con ellos, no sólo por su actitud hacia el resto de alumnos, también por cómo se tomaba las clases y cómo se dirigía al profesorado, con una voz siempre calmada y educada. Sólo había que contemplar la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en esos momentos: Lestrange y Avery seguían murmurando, esta vez sobre Azalea Colwort; Basil Rosier apenas era capaz de estar más de medio minuto concentrado en la poción sin mostrarse altamente aburrido; y Abraxas… parecía más cercano a la desesperación que a terminar la poción.

 _Pero Tom…_

Clavó sus ojos en ella tras sentirse observado demasiado rato. Heather palideció ligeramente, aunque apartó la mirada de inmediato, no sin antes percatarse de que sus ojos no habían reflejado odio o repulsión, sólo cierta soberbia.

El resto de la clase permaneció en silencio, respondiendo con monosílabos a las preguntas y comentarios de Jane, concentrada en su caldero y evitando con todas sus fuerzas volver a levantar la vista hacia él. Esa mirada que tanto había desconcertado a Heather en su primer día seguía provocándole la misma sensación.

—Oh, fantástica, Riddle. Una esencia perfecta, sí. De hecho, creo que… creo que la guardaré por aquí —aplaudió Slughorn cuando, a pocos minutos de que la clase finalizara, fue comprobando los calderos de sus estudiantes.

—Regálasela a Poulter, Tom. Por si acaso —repuso Basil, sonriente.

En ese momento, y aprovechando que el profesor se encontraba en su escritorio, y la mayoría de estudiantes recogiendo sus cosas para abandonar la clase, Tom le clavó el codo en el estómago a su amigo. Su rostro era serio y distante, mientras que Rosier dibujó en el suyo la misma expresión que Heather al contemplar la escena: el más profundo desconcierto.

Él no se quedó para mirarlos a ninguno de los dos. Avanzó hacia el resto, y desapareció del aula a los pocos segundos.

Basil se quedó en el sitio algo más de tiempo, recomponiéndose del golpe y, sobre todo, del hecho de que había sido su amigo el que se lo había propinado, y no comprendía muy bien por qué. Heather aprovechó para recoger a toda prisa y unirse a Mavis y Jane, pero él no perdió el tiempo, y con dos zancadas avanzó hacia su posición.

—Vas a pagar por esto, _sangre su-_ —se encaró, con la mirada llena de rabia, hasta que el profesor Slughorn pasó por ahí y se detuvo al lado.

—Rosier, ¿qué está haciendo? —inquirió, con una mueca que oscilaba entre el despiste y la confusión.

—Nada, profesor —respondió al instante, con sequedad, separándose de ella—. Sólo ayudaba a Poulter a recoger sus cosas.

—Ah, bueno, vale. Eso está bien, sí. Les veo el próximo día, entonces. —Asintió un par de veces a modo de despedida, incitándoles a abandonar el aula.

Basil Rosier se marchó de allí hecho una furia, abriéndose paso entre las dos chicas que esperaban a Heather en la puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Mavis, curiosa, mientras subían las escaleras de vuelta a la superficie.

—Nada, lo de siempre —murmuró Heather con desdén.

Pero no era del todo cierto. Tom nunca antes había intervenido en un conflicto provocado por uno de sus amigos; nunca había dado muestra alguna de interés por lo que decían o dejaban de decir, así como por a quién dirigían sus palabras. Tampoco pareció importarle en absoluto haber tenido que golpear a su amigo, porque no se quedó después a ver la reacción de ninguno.

Confusa, prefirió no pensar más en ello y disfrutar de un jueves que no les guardaba más obligaciones.

* * *

—¿Por qué le golpeaste? —quiso saber Alphard, visiblemente indignado.

Basil les había contado lo sucedido, y ninguno entendió los motivos que habían podido llevar a Tom a actuar de esa manera.

—Dijo una estupidez —se limitó a responder, continuando con la lectura que sostenía entre sus manos, _Hogwarts, una historia._

—Que dije… ¿qué? ¡Solo solté una broma sobre la estúpida de Poulter! —se defendió Basil, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Tom.

Por suerte, la Sala Común estaba poco transitada, y quienes se encontraban en ella estaban demasiado metidos en sus asuntos como para husmear en el enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo lugar.

Tom continuó paseando los ojos por el libro, sin mostrarse en ningún momento alterado o importunado por el interrogatorio de sus compañeros. Les escuchaba, sí, pero la conversación no guardaba nada relevante para él, así que mantenía una postura indiferente hacia ellos.

—Riddle, te estamos hablando —añadió Vole, tratando de captar su atención.

—Déjalo, Alphard. Riddle es ahora amiguito de los sangre sucia —agregó Basil, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

En ese momento, Tom cerró su libro y se incorporó con seriedad para ponerse a la altura del chico.

—No quiero escuchar ridículas amenazas, ni ser partícipe de ellas, delante de un profesor que me tiene estima. Entiendo que tú con tu patética habilidad para las pociones no encuentres otro entretenimiento en sus clases, pero yo no estoy allí para seguirte las bromas, Rosier. Yo estoy allí para destacar por mi talento, no por mi estupidez. Respeto que tú lo hagas, pero no nos involucres al resto ni nos hagas cómplices de tu inutilidad. —Calmado, pero con un tono de voz elevado y firme, declaró su justificación sobre los hechos, dejándoles con la boca cerrada y atrayendo alguna que otra mirada hacia el grupo—. Alphard, Vole, deberíais hacer lo mismo. Slughorn os tiene bien valorados, más os vale no echarlo por tierra —sentenció, dando por cerrado el tema al regresar a su posición, sentado sobre uno de los sofás, rescatando su lectura por la página que había dejado marcada.

Basil abandonó la Sala Común visiblemente irritado, seguido por Abraxas, y Alphard y Vole aguardaron unos instantes para meditarlo y, después, le dieron la razón, quedándose en la sala hablando de otros temas.

A la mañana siguiente, todo pareció haber sido un mal sueño. El grupo charlaba en el Gran Comedor sobre quidditch, y aunque Basil miraba con cierto rencor a Tom, le había pedido disculpas tras pensar en ello.

—Esta tarde es el último partido antes de las Navidades. ¿Vendréis, no? —preguntó Abraxas—. Es contra Huflepuff, y desde que Valeria Cedwell es capitana parece haber subido mucho el nivel de los entrenamientos. Va a estar interesante.

Sólo Abraxas participaba en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, llevando ya dos años como bateador. Al resto le interesaba el deporte, pero no lo suficiente como para practicarlo, aunque acudían a cada partido para animar con orgullo a su casa. Tom turnaba su atención entre la conversación y un pequeño fragmento de pergamino sobre el que trataba de escribir sin que nadie reparase en él, así que cuando comprobó que era una pregunta hacia el grupo lo guardó en su túnica.

—Iremos, pero como te dejes machacar por los tejones tendrás que desayunar escamas de tritón durante una semana, ¿hecho? —propuso Tom.

—¡Hecho! —apostó Abraxas, estrechándole la mano para sellar el acuerdo entre carcajadas.

Toda la escuela parecía emocionada por el último partido de la temporada. A medida que el día iba avanzando y las clases finalizando, más tejones y serpientes aparecían de la nada adornados con bufandas, gorros, banderas o escudos de sus equipos, felices de cerrar la primera parte de la temporada de quidditch animando a sus respectivas casas.

El grupo de Tom Riddle avanzaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts en dirección al campo de juego, sumergidos en la marabunta de estudiantes que caminaban junto a ellos comentando cómo sería el partido o agitando las banderas amarillas y verdes.

Heather también se encontraba entre los alumnos, aunque ella no lucía nada aparte del escudo de Slytherin bordado en su túnica; Mavis, por el contrario, ondeaba su bufanda por los aires, sin parar de hablar del guardián, Connor Fuddley, y lo guapo que estaba este nuevo curso. Jane y Marcus no iban tras ellas; se encontraban junto al resto del equipo de Hufflepuff, siendo la buscadora y el cazador del mismo, respectivamente.

El quidditch siempre había llamado la atención de la chica, y ver a su amiga perseguir la snitch dorada por los aires, o a Marcus con la quaffle surcando el cielo, le generaba una cierta envidia, dado que ella sabía que no estaba a la altura de formar parte del equipo de Slytherin y que, aunque tuviera la habilidad suficiente, el resto de sus compañeros harían lo posible por no tener a una hija de muggles dentro. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a contentarse con verlo y animar, sin tampoco alarmar al resto de la grada por traidora, a sus amigos del equipo contrario.

Cuando llegaron, el campo ya estaba abarrotado. Los profesores habían ocupado sus asientos en el palco central, y hasta las gradas de los equipos no participantes estaban a rebosar. No había muy buena visibilidad a causa de la niebla, pero los jugadores estaban acostumbrados, por los entrenamientos, a jugar bajo cualquier clima.

—Atención, por favor. —El director Dippet utilizó su varita para amplificar su voz y hacerse oír por todos—. Bienvenidos al segundo partido de quidditch de la temporada. Recordemos que, por el momento, Ravenclaw ostenta el primer lugar tras la derrota de Gryffindor en el anterior. Espero, de todo corazón, que el juego limpio y el compañerismo sean hoy ejemplo en este campo. Y, sin ocupar más tiempo, espero que el resto disfrutéis tanto como yo lo haré del partido. —Los aplausos llenaron las gradas, y ambos equipos salieron a escena en cuestión de segundos.

Slytherin no tardó más de dos minutos en marcar; lo mismo que tardaron los bateadores de Hufflepuff en dirigir una bludger directa a la escoba de uno de los cazadores, derribándolo y alzando gritos de entusiasmo en las gradas.

El grito de enfado que Basil pegó hizo que tanto Mavis como Heather girasen la cabeza hacia el grupo, aunque la primera la apartase enseguida, y Heather, sin embargo, no pudiera evitar desviarla hacia un Tom que parecía más sumido en sus pensamientos que en el partido. Luego volvió la cabeza de nuevo al campo, justo a tiempo para ver pasar a Marcus seguido de un cazador de Slytherin a pocos palmos de la grada. Pareció que en ese instante todo Slytherin contuvo el aliento, asustados por si alguno de los dos desviaba su ruta y caía sobre ellos, algo que había sucedido en otros partidos.

Pero el juego siguió con normalidad, y el momento más emocionante que tuvo fue la batalla aérea entre Jane y Olvie Hornby por alcanzar la snitch dorada.

Aprovechando la tensión que se respiraba, así como la impaciencia por ver cuál de las dos lograba hacerse finalmente con la snitch, Heather desvió de nuevo la mirada, esta vez de forma más disimulada, hacia el lugar que ocupaban Riddle y compañía.

Sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con Basil, que parecía seguir enfurruñado por el cazador caído, y con el resto de indeseables, cuyos párpados parecían haberse anclado arriba para evitar perderse el momento decisivo. Pero no había ni rastro de Tom.

Heather frunció el ceño, desorientada, recordándose que quince minutos atrás le había visto junto a Rosier. No se molestó por seguir disimulando y trató de mirar con más atención, buscándole por si había cambiado de posición. Pero no, no estaba.

Tom Riddle había desaparecido.


	3. Tinta sobre tinta

**Capítulo 2. _Tinta sobre tinta._**

Las sombras eran su cobijo, su zona de seguridad. Cuando el castillo estaba sumido en la más profunda calma, en un silencio que perturbaría a más de uno, las serpientes salían de su escondite para adueñarse del espacio, hacerlo sólo suyo. Nadie las veía, por lo que nadie sabría que habían estado allí a la mañana siguiente.

Una de ellas se camuflaba mejor que las demás. Aprovechaba los rincones más oscuros de la escuela para desplazarse con ligereza, temiendo casi pisar demasiado el suelo y que sus pasos fueran escuchados por algún profesor. Ya tenía experiencia en ese tipo de hazañas, en hacer de las tinieblas sus más fieles compañeras, y del silencio un cómplice de lealtad incuestionable; el corazón no le latía veloz, como en anteriores ocasiones. Le inundaba ahora una profunda calma, infundada por la confianza que sentía en la misión.

No tardó mucho en ascender las escaleras, en abandonar las mazmorras para alcanzar la planta principal de la escuela. Sabía que no había hechizos que detectasen su presencia, que el simple fallo humano era el único posible delator de su posición; además, el inquebrantable sueño en el que había sumido al conserje con una pócima de ingredientes robados añadía aún más seguridad a su objetivo. Nadie acudiría, a menos que les hiciera aparecer por torpeza. Nadie sabía que no estaba en su cama en esos momentos, porque no confiaba a nadie sus escapadas. Eran sólo cosa suya, suya y de las paredes de la escuela.

Alcanzó la biblioteca a los pocos minutos, adentrándose en ella con seguridad, ignorando toda sección hasta detenerse ante la única que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. _Es una provocación en sí misma,_ pensaba siempre, cada vez que veía las rejas que impedían el paso a la misma, cada vez que veía el gran candado, que parecía pedir a gritos ser destrozado para descubrir los secretos que con tanto afán guardaba. Pero no había barreras que pudieran detener lo que se proponía, todo estaba pensado al milímetro, y nada podía salir mal. Era, simplemente, imposible que algo se torciera.

— _Alohomora_ —susurró, en un hilo de voz tan breve y suave que una persona a escasos metros no habría podido escucharlo.

El candado crujió, notando cómo sus engranajes cedían ante el hechizo y rompían la unión con uno de sus extremos, invitando a la sombra a sumergirse en el interior de la sección.

— _Lumos._

Un tenue brillo nació de la punta de su varita, y se encontró de frente con multitud de libros antiguos y ajados, cuyos títulos en los lomos en ocasiones estaban a medio borrar, y en otras ya no se distinguía ninguno. Le pidió a Merlín en silencio que el buscado estuviera en mejores condiciones para poder encontrarlo con facilidad, y se dirigió con rapidez a la letra _m,_ comprobando con alivio que no había muchos títulos clasificados bajo esta. No tardó, por ello, más de dos minutos en encontrar el suyo, y tampoco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo par alcanzarlo; elevarse con las puntas de los pies bastó para que el pequeño libro encajase en su mano y pudiera ser separado del resto.

 _La magia más diabólica,_

por Erroul Fluguld

Sonrió. Tras varias semanas, al final se hallaba ante lo que necesitaba. Una sensación de triunfo inundó su pecho, permitiendo que abandonase el lugar con orgullo. Aún quedaba la mitad de la hazaña; debía regresar cuanto antes a su habitación, pero el júbilo no era capaz de disiparse. Estaba un paso más cerca, y eso era motivo de celebración. Por fin tenía la información necesaria, por fin podría llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

Ahora, sólo tenía que saber cómo usarla con sensatez.

* * *

—¿Qué te pasa, Heather? —preguntó Mavis, tras comprobar que su amiga no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho y que, además, mantenía la mirada algo perdida y distante.

—¿Eh? —respondió ella, no habiendo prestado atención a su pregunta.

—¿Estás bien? Tienes la misma cara que el profesor Slughorn cuando se detiene en medio de una explicación. —Es decir, mirada desorientada, aspecto cansado y lejano.

—¡Oye! Sí, claro que estoy bien. Sólo estaba… pensando en los TIMOs —mintió Heather, siendo que en su cabeza había sonado de lo más convincente.

—Estás enferma, tía. ¡Quedan meses para que lleguen! Ni siquiera hemos pasado las navidades; ya tendremos tiempo para prepararlos con calma.

—Tienes razón —pronunció ella, con el mismo tono distante.

Sabía que estaba extraña, pero intentaba que el resto no se percatase de ello, aunque no le estaba yendo demasiado bien. Llevaba así varios días, desde el partido. Tras la derrota de Slytherin, los ánimos en la sala común no estaban muy altos; había incluso estudiantes que se dedicaron a encararse con otros alumnos de Hufflepuff para pagar la frustración que les había supuesto el perder por tan poco. Heather esperó encontrar a Tom a la salida, pero tampoco estuvo con el grupo de indeseables cuando todos regresaron de vuelta al castillo, ni asomó el rostro por la sala común para comentarlo junto a ellos.

 _¿Dónde se había metido, y por qué se había marchado a mitad de partido?_

Tampoco entendía por qué le interesaba tanto ese tema, por qué estaba tan pendiente de un chico con el que no había compartido una sola palabra en su vida. Una parte de su naturaleza curiosa había aflorado, sin duda, ante el misterio de su repentina desaparición, pero, ¿tanto como para llevar días ausentándose momentáneamente del mundo para darle vueltas al asunto? Tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia a un tema que, en el fondo, no la tenía. Podía haberse puesto enfermo de golpe, haber recordado alguna tarea urgente, o incluso haber dejado a su mascota sin comida ni bebida en la habitación.

Trataba de convencerse de cualquier burda excusa para no pensar en el tema, pero algo seguía sugiriendo que eso no cuadraba con el Tom Riddle que (no) conocía.

—¿Algo interesante por aquí? —Tanto Heather como Mavis se giraron hacia la voz que sonó a sus espaldas. Un Marcus sonriente caminaba hacia ambas, y el aire orgulloso que explotó en él tras el partido no parecía haberse marchado todavía. Heather sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando uno de los brazos del muchacho rodeó sus hombros.

—Nada. Ni siquiera parece que sea domingo —protestó Mavis, apoyando con hastío la cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

—¿Os apetece veniros a Hogsmeade? El equipo ha decidido hacerle una visita a Las Tres Escobas para celebrar la victoria, y tranquilas, prometo que nadie se burlará de la derrota de Slytherin. —La sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó aún más, pero esta vez a modo de burla amistosa.

—Eso, encima machácanos. Sabes que habríamos ganado si la estúpida de Olive Hornby no se hubiese caído de la escoba —replicó Mavis, a la que también había afectado, en cierta medida, la derrota.

—Lo que tú digas, Rabbotta. ¿Os venís, entonces? ¿Qué me dices, Heather? —Esta vez dirigió la pregunta sólo hacia ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en los suyos.

La rojez de las mejillas de Heather aumentó, y huyó de la mirada de Marcus en cuanto pudo, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de simular normalidad.

—Eh… bueno, sí, ¿no? Quiero decir, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer —murmuró.

Marcus y ella eran muy diferentes. Mientras él brillaba por su extraversión y su innegable capacidad para socializar, Heather era incapaz de no sentirse incómoda en muchas de las interacciones con personas, incluso con las ya conocidas y con las que guardaba una cierta confianza. Por eso nunca había sabido si alguna vez había sentido algo más que amistad por Marcus, o simplemente su timidez actuaba cada vez que sus ojos verdes se posaban sobre ella.

—¡Estupendo! Pues no perdamos más el tiempo, ellos hace minutos que salieron.

Confraternizar con el equipo contario, llegado incluso a ser considerado por miembros de su casa como _el enemigo,_ era la nueva excusa que Heather les estaba regalando al grupo de indeseables, y en general a cualquier Slytherin que la tuviera atravesada, para lanzar ataques contra ella. Por eso aceptó de buen grado la propuesta de Mavis sobre sentarse en una mesa diferente a la del equipo de Hufflepuff, e invitar, cuando no estuvieran muy ocupados celebrando su victoria, a los hermanos Fravey a unirse a ellas.

Abrazaron a Jane en cuanto alcanzaron al equipo. Sin ella, y su glorioso recorte a Hornby para impedirle alcanzar la snitch, el partido probablemente habría estado en manos de Slytherin. Luego había tenido que disculparse con Olive en la enfermería, pero así era el quidditch, y Jane tenía una habilidad increíble como buscadora.

—Luego os tengo que contar algo, además —les susurró, algo emocionada, sin poder guardarse para ella una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

Dejó a ambas con la intriga, y se dedicaron todo el camino a tratar de predecir cuál era esa importante noticia que su amiga les tenía reservada.

Hogsmeade comenzaba a cubrirse de nieve, como cada año por aquellas fechas, y sus calles estaban abarrotadas de magos y brujas que querían aprovechar el último día de la semana dedicándolo exclusivamente al ocio. Un mal punto en todo ese escenario era que, probablemente, Las Tres Escobas fuera uno de los lugares más abarrotados del pueblo, y pocas cosas gustaban menos a Heather que el encontrarse rodeada por mucha gente desconocida. Pero sabía que necesitaba desconectar, alejarse del castillo y pasar un rato agradable junto a sus amigas. Y lo habría hecho, sin duda, de no ser por la túnica con el escudo de la serpiente bordado que vio adentrándose en Cabeza de Puerco.

Había echado un vistazo rápido a los alrededores, tal vez para detectar si alguien tenía la mirada clavada sobre él, y en cuanto pudo se introdujo en la taberna, siendo seguido instantes después por una figura nada familiar. Esta se mantuvo en la puerta algo más de tiempo, tal vez para no ser visto junto a Tom, aunque Heather sabía —o confiaba— que era su acompañante; podía apreciarse que, bajo la túnica grisácea y descuidada que vestía, poseía una figura fina y algo escuálida, haciéndose evidente en los huesos marcados de su rostro. Pese a sus vestimentas, se le veía un hombre profundamente elegante, que mantenía la cabeza ligeramente elevada en señal de orgullo, y lucía un arreglado peinado, unido por un lazo azul a la altura de la nuca.

—Te haces de rogar, ¿eh? Venga, que el resto ya están dentro. —Jane había regresado sobre sus pasos para buscarla, cogerla por un brazo con cariño y tirar de ella hacia Las Tres Escobas; en los escasos segundos que dedicó a mirar a su amiga, el hombre se introdujo también en la taberna, y no volvió a verle.

En el interior, la música sonaba al compás de los cánticos del equipo, que algunos subidos sobre sillas, otros sentados de manera más educada, reproducían melodías pasadas que alababan a la casa Hufflepuff y al quidditch.

Heather sonrió, encontrándose con Mavis un par de mesas separada del resto.

—¿Nunca has pensado por qué nos tocó en Slytherin?

Aquella pregunta pilló totalmente desprevenida a Heather. Era un interrogante que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde hacía cuatro años y medio, desde el día en que nadie de su casa aplaudió su llegada, desde que los ojos de Tom Riddle se clavaron en ella con frialdad y desconcierto. Pero era algo que no había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Jane. Eran incógnitas que se guardaba para ella, misterios a los que les dedicaba una parte de su pensamiento, pero que consideraba demasiado personales y absurdos en ocasiones como para compartirlos abiertamente. Heather era reservada para muchas cosas, y entre ellas estaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su sangre.

—Quiero decir, apenas nos llevamos con gente de Slytherin, y a veces podría parecer incluso que no nos sentimos orgullosas de estar en nuestra casa —añadió Mavis, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia el equipo de Hufflepuff para reafirmar sus palabras—, como ahora —puntualizó.

—Es una casa que representa grandeza, poder… ¿Por qué no íbamos a estar en ella? —respondió Heather, con una sonrisa y un toque de desinterés en la voz.

—Sí, bueno, esto está muy bien. Pero luego ves a nuestros compañeros y… ¿qué tenemos en común con ellos? No me malinterpretes, adoro a Slytherin, pero la mitad están idos de la cabeza con sus tonterías de la sangre y todo eso.

—No todos son así… Mira Imma Shafiq, o Rolf, o Walburga. No a todos se les ve… desagradables —pronunció.

—¿Walburga Black? Intentó lanzarnos una bludger el año pasado —replicó Mavis.

—Vamos… seguro que fue sin querer. —Mavis alzó una ceja, sin comprender muy bien a dónde quería llegar Heather. Ni ella misma lo sabía; de pronto se había encontrado defendiendo a estudiantes de su casa a los que no guardaba ningún tipo de cariño, y no supo identificar bien si lo hizo porque de verdad quería ver algo de bondad en ellos, o sólo por llevarle la contraria a su amiga.

Slytherin tenía buenos estudiantes entre sus filas, desde luego. Estudiantes que no le daban importancia alguna a la sangre, muchos de ellos de sangre pura, otros mestizos, y contados hijos de muggles, pero presentes en la casa. El problema era que todo defensor de las ideas predominantes de la casa sabía bien qué código debía seguir si no quería sufrir: no exponer públicamente sus opiniones sobre la sangre, y tratar de llamar lo menos posible la atención de los que defendían la pureza a capa y espada.

Así que al final era complicado distinguir quién podía tenderte una mano y quién cortártela, puesto que los segundos tenían atemorizados a los primeros, y éstos sólo se atrevían a dar la cara en sus últimos años, cuando la experiencia les otorgaba la valentía suficiente para ello. Al menos, ese había sido el caso de Heather.

—¡Estoy… ay! —exclamó Jane, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas de la mesa. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ambas dudaron sobre si se trataría de la emoción de la celebración o si las cervezas de mantequilla también tendrían algo que ver.

—¿Tú no tenías algo que contarnos? —preguntó Mavis, curiosa.

—¡Ah, cierto! Es que, veréis… No os puedo decir aún quién es, porque me ha pedido no hablarlo con nadie. Es alguien muy discreto y… prefiere que no lo vaya contando por ahí, todavía. —A medida que su amiga iba hablando, los ojos de Heather y Mavis iban abriéndose cada vez más por la expectación. _¿Tendría Jane algún romance con alguien?_ —. Hace… como un par de días, me dejaron una carta escondida en el libro de Transformaciones. La vi en clase, creo que el profesor Dumbledore me vio abriéndola, así que tuve que esperarme a estar en mi habitación para leerla tranquilamente. En el pergamino, alguien me confesaba lo mucho que le había impresionado mi jugada en el partido, y me proponía… encontrarnos en la séptima planta.

—¿¡Y qué pasó!? —interrumpió Mavis, que había adelantado parte de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, abordada por el interés.

—Pues… accedí, y allí nos encontramos. Es un chico muy agradable, aunque cualquiera lo diría. Al principio me pensé si acudir o no, por si se trataba de una broma, pero me atrevía y… bueno. Estuvimos toda la tarde charlando.

—¿Sólo charlando? —quiso saber Heather, con una sonrisilla inquisidora en los labios.

—¡Sí! Sólo charlando —respondió Jane de inmediato, sonrojándose aún más y soltando una risa nerviosa, empujando ligeramente a Mavis, que había comenzado a reírse también por los nervios de la chica.

—¿Y en serio no puedes decirnos quién es? —Heather se moría de ganas por conocer el nombre del muchacho. Era la primera vez que Jane vivía algo así, y quería asegurarse de que la persona se merecía a alguien como ella.

—Os prometo que os lo diré pronto, de verdad. Por ahora, prefiero que quede entre él y yo.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo esperado, y regresaron al castillo justo antes de que cualquier profesor pudiera acusarles de infringir la normativa de horarios.

Los ánimos en Slytherin seguían igual, así que Mavis y Heather decidieron marcharse directamente a los dormitorios en lugar de tratar de pasar algo de tiempo en la sala común. Allí, se quedaron con la tenue luz de las velas de sus mesas, terminando los últimos detalles de los trabajos del día siguiente, y charlando sobre quién podría ser el nuevo amigo secreto de Jane.

No solía hacérseles tarde; siempre controlaban el irse a dormir no más tarde de las doce, pero ese día, arropadas bajo sus sábanas, reían cada vez que salía un nuevo nombre en la conversación, a cada cual menos creíble que el anterior. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya habían pasado más de las dos, y se apresuraron en apagar las luces y despedirse hasta el día siguiente.

Heather tardó más en dormirse que su compañera, y cuando al fin lo logró, un cuerpo tenso durante toda la noche e imágenes difusas en su cabeza fue todo el descanso que pudo logar. En el sueño, el hombre de figura alargada que había visto esa tarde en Hogsmeade avanzaba por un pasillo a oscuras, iluminado sólo por la vela que portaba en una mano, y manteniendo la otra cerrada con fuerza, como si en su interior guardase algo que no quería mostrar aún.

Se dirigía hacia ella, impasible, y Heather sentía cómo sus pies se encontraban atados al suelo y le impedían cualquier escapatoria. No reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, aunque apenas podía verlo. Lo único que sentía era el frío que calaba hasta sus huesos, y la mirada de alguien fija en su espalda que le generaba una sensación de angustia al no poder girarse a comprobar quién era. Cada paso que el hombre daba, cada metro que recortaba, cuanto más cerca se encontraba de ella, más frío invadía ya no su cuerpo, su superficie, también su alma. Sentía cómo su corazón presentaba cada vez más dificultades para bombear la sangre, cómo iba cediendo al hielo que trataba de consumirla, cómo se iba deteniendo mientras el hombre seguía avanzando.

Se ahogó. Llegó el momento en el que su corazón dejó de latir, sus pulmones no pudieron recibir más aire, y su piel se puso tan pálida como la nieve. Pero su cerebro seguía vivo, sus ojos aún funcionaban, y observaron cómo el hombre, con un leve soplido, hacía desaparecer la llama de la vela. Ya no le veía. No veía nada. Pero le sentía. Estaba frente a ella, su figura se había aproximado tanto que incluso podía olerle o rozar sus ropajes con el rostro. Sabía que él estaba observándola, y que pedía en silencio que alzase el rostro hacia él para corresponderle.

Y Heather lo hizo, encontrándose con que el hombre desconocido había desaparecido, dando paso a unas facciones que ella tenía memorizadas. Entre las sombras, el rostro de Tom Riddle se cernía a escasos centímetros sobre ella. Heather estaba paralizada por el miedo, pero el propósito del muchacho no parecía ser sólo el de observarla. Con una de sus manos, rodeó su cintura, estrechándola contra sí, dejando que el aire que había ejercido de barrera para sus rostros se esfumase, entrando en contacto piel contra piel, frío contra frío. Ella entreabrió los labios con la intención de decir algo, pero notó cómo su garganta se secaba en el intento, y cómo el muchacho era capaz de robarle el habla con un hechizo desconocido.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, esa que permanecía cerrada en un puño, Tom rozó su torso, desviando su atención hacia el secreto que guardaba. Cuando Heather hubo bajado la mirada hacia la mano, este la abrió, dejando al descubierto una palma repleta de sangre reciente, pues aún se desplazaba en pequeños ríos por los surcos que mostraba, cayendo en forma de gotas al suelo de madera. Heather abrió los ojos, horrorizada y desconcertada, y desvió la mirada hacia Tom, preguntándole con ella qué había sucedido. El muchacho mantuvo el silencio, y con el mentón volvió a señalar su mano. Ella dirigió de nuevo la mirada abajo, percatándose de que en el centro de la palma, una diminuta pluma había perdido casi al completo su tono blanco y brillante tras haber sido devorada por el rojizo que mostraba la piel. Ahora era una pluma ensangrentada, pero, _¿por la sangre de quién?_

Se despertó sobresaltada quince minutos antes de la hora. Mavis aún seguía durmiendo, pero la primera luz de la mañana ya se colaba a través de la ventana. Tomó aire un par de veces, tratando de recuperar una respiración normal, y se giró para coger su varita, guardada en el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Bajo ella, alguien había dejado un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

 _No debes decir mentiras,_

 _E. O._


	4. Agridulce

**Capítulo 3.** _ **Agridulce.**_

Los gritos de Mavis pronto atrajeron la presencia curiosa de varios estudiantes de la escuela. Ella permanecía en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, mientras intercalaba gritos de rabia y lágrimas de dolor. Heather y Jane intentaron echar a los entrometidos de allí, pero fue imposible, pues cada vez llegaban más atraídos por la necesidad de ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y pronto ellas se convirtieron en dos alumnas más sin ninguna capacidad de decidir quién debía estar allí y quién no.

Bajo la chica, un charco de sangre se extendía casi hasta la entrada de la lechucería. Su cuerpo se movía a trompicones a causa de la respiración entrecortada y de las lágrimas ahogándola por dentro. Su túnica también estaba manchada, al igual que sus manos y brazos, con los que estrechaba contra sí el pequeño cuerpo sin vida de su lechuza, _May._ Murmuraba cosas que nadie alcanzaba a escuchar, ni siquiera sus amigas, que se mantenían a una distancia prudencial de ella, otorgándole todo el espacio que necesitara en esos difíciles momentos.

No tardaron en llegar los profesores, y fueron Albus Dumbledore y el director Dippet los primeros en hacer aparición en escena, separándose del grupo de curiosos para acercarse a las tres alumnas que permanecían en el interior del lugar.

—Profesora Merrythought, por favor, acompañe a los estudiantes de vuelta al interior del castillo. Silvanus, ayúdela. Aquí no hay nada que ver —determinó el director Dippet, con la voz más calmada que pudo mostrar en esas circunstancias.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Dumbledore se había aproximado a Mavis y, arrodillándose, trataba de tranquilizarla con palabras dulces. Intentó mover uno de los brazos de la chica para separarla del animal, pero ella no cedió. Habrían hecho falta varias personas para conseguir separar a Mavis de su lechuza; ella se mantuvo rígida, saboreando las múltiples lágrimas que no cesaban de llegar a sus ojos.

Los ojos de Heather también se humedecieron. El corazón le ardía de rabia ante aquella escena, observando las pequeñas plumas blanquecinas que flotaban por la sala, algunas habiéndose salvado de ser tocadas por la sangre. Su puño se apretó ante la impotencia de ver a su amiga con semejante dolor y no poder hacer nada, ante no saber ni siquiera por dónde comenzar. El resto de lechuzas habían abandonado sus posiciones, y revoloteaban por el exterior de la torre entonando lo que casi podía tomarse como una suave melodía fúnebre.

Comenzó a escuchar la voz del director Dippet dirigiéndose a ambas, pero Heather no se quedó para prestar atención a lo que el mago quisiera decirlas; avanzó hacia su amiga e imitó la postura del profesor, acariciándole el pelo con ternura mientras, por dentro, se hacía mil pedazos y la pequeña frase del pergamino resonaba con fuerza.

—Mavis… —musitó, con dulzura, apoyando su frente sobre la cabeza de su amiga, y cerrando los ojos unos instantes—, te prometo que encontraremos al culpable. Lo haremos. Pero ahora… tienes que… tienes que intentar soltar a _May_.

Las caricias no cesaban, y la escena se desarrollaba frente a un Dumbledore que prestaba atención a las palabras de la joven, y los susurros del director informándose de los hechos a través de Jane.

—Señorita Rabbotta, la pérdida de un ser querido es una de las más dolorosas piedras que encontramos en el camino, pero, al igual que con el resto, hemos de ser capaces de levantarnos y, en honor al caído, seguir adelante con memoria —pronunció Albus con solemnidad, estrechando el hombro de Mavis—. Estoy seguro de que su lechuza fue afortunada a su lado, y los culpables no quedarán indemnes. Pero ahora debe usted luchar, debe usted alzarse y continuar. Es el mayor homenaje que puede usted hacerle: seguir adelante, y no hacerla caer en el olvido.

Poco a poco, los brazos de Mavis fueron relajándose hasta sostener al animal con cariño más que con esfuerzo. Su mirada seguía clavada en sus ojos, pero pareció asentir ante las palabras del profesor. Este, junto a Heather, ayudó a que se incorporara aun notándola ligeramente temblorosa e inestable; una rápida mirada de la pelirroja hacia Jane fue más que suficiente para que esta se aproximase y ambas, además del director Dippet, comenzaran a abandonar la lechucería.

—¿Puede decirme qué ha sucedido, señorita Poulter? —inquirió Dumbledore, una vez las tres figuras desaparecieron de la escena.

—Iba a enviar una importante carta a sus padres. Creo que quería pedirles quedarse en la escuela por Navidad. Nos pidió a Jane y a mí acompañarla, como siempre, y entonces… —Heather se detuvo, observando de nuevo las plumas, que ahora yacían esparcidas por el suelo, y apenas conservaban su blancura original—. El cuerpo de _May_ estaba anclado a una de las paredes, por eso supimos que no habían sido las otras lechuzas. Seguía sangrando, por lo que pensamos que, quizás… Acababa de suceder. Pero no nos cruzamos con nadie de camino aquí —relató, clavándose las uñas de la mano derecha en la palma, confusa. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

El profesor escuchó con atención, observando a la alumna a través de sus diminutas gafas, casi sin parpadear.

—Después, Mavis comenzó a gritar, y…

—Está bien, señorita Poulter —interrumpió Dumbledore, tragando saliva—. Es, desde luego, un hecho que se investigará todo lo que se pueda. Pero, de momento, concéntrense en darle todo el apoyo y el cariño posible a la señorita Rabbotta. Una lechuza puede ser el más fiel amigo de un mago, y su pérdida no debe ser tomada con poca atención —aconsejó, reafirmándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, profesor. —Ella también sintió que se ahogaba. Las palabras de la nota se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, y el puño abierto del sueño parecía repetirse una y otra vez en esos momentos.

 _Las plumas… son del mismo tamaño que…_

—¿Hay algo más que quisiera decirme, Heather? —preguntó el profesor, esta vez clavando la mirada con mayor interés sobre ella, casi como si pudiera leer que algo no iba bien en su cabeza.

—No, profesor —se apresuró a decir, casi en un susurro.

—Bien, en ese caso las mantendré informadas sobre cualquier nueva información que posea.

Heather abandonó a toda prisa —sin parecer, tampoco, agitada o inquieta— la lechucería, adentrándose de nuevo en el castillo, y tratando de alcanzar a toda prisa su habitación. Le ardían las sienes, y sentía que su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo normal. A mitad de camino, tuvo que detenerse a tomar algo de aire y apoyarse en una pared unos instantes para tratar de calmar el tembleque de sus piernas.

 _No debes decir mentiras. No debes decir mentiras._

 _No debes decirlas, Heather._

 _Si las dices, me enfadaré._

Las palabras de la nota iban derivando a una conversación unilateral de alguien desconocido con ella. Heather no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, pero en su cabeza, la persona no cesaba en su petición y en la reiteración de la prohibición sobre decir mentiras. Pronto, consiguió identificar al dueño de la voz, alguien a quien había escuchado hablar en tan escasas ocasiones que, de no haberlo pensado dos veces, habría seguido creyendo que no pertenecía a nadie.

 _Tom Riddle._

 _Tom Riddle._

 _Tom Riddle._

Quería escapar, pero no sabía cómo. Encontraba tantas similitudes, era tal la casualidad, que sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Cómo iba a acusarle, aun así, alegando como única prueba el haberlo soñado? Ahí era más culpable ella que el propio Riddle, pues la escena se había creado en su mente y, por tanto, la probabilidad de haberlo hecho inconscientemente crecía en proporción al descenso de la culpabilidad de Tom. _Pero era él quien sostenía la pluma en sueños, era él el ensangrentado…_

No se había dado cuenta de cómo se había ido dejando caer sobre sus rodillas gracias a su espalda apoyada en la pared; había cerrado los ojos sin pensarlo, y así había permanecido varios minutos, hasta que notó una mirada clavada sobre ella.

Los abrió de pronto, visiblemente alterada, y se pegó aún más —si cabía— contra la pared al ver la figura que se alzaba sobre ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Tom Riddle fue el que rompió aquel silencio que, al mismo tiempo, tensó aún más el ambiente que se había formado al instante entre ambos. No había preocupación en su voz; tampoco simpatía. Era más bien desdén lo que expresaba, un desdén aderezado con un análisis de la situación en la que se encontraba la chica.

—Sí —escupió Heather, algo más irritada de lo que había imaginado que estaba.

La respuesta dio paso a una media sonrisa en el rostro de Tom. Una mueca de suficiencia, de altivez, pero que también parecía guardar algo de victoria tras ella. Heather era incapaz de no posicionarle como el principal sospechoso de todo lo que acababa de suceder, y no sabía hasta qué punto podría estar relacionado también con la nota que había encontrado en su cajón.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que Tom Riddle y ella no tenían ningún tipo de relación tras cuatro años en la escuela. ¿Por qué iba a haber sido él, quien apenas le había dirigido dos miradas en todo ese tiempo, el autor de la nota? Era darle demasiada importancia a una persona de la que sólo conocía el nombre y poco más. Era, en el fondo, darse demasiada importancia, creyendo que Tom, el distante Riddle, perdería el tiempo con juegos de críos de primer curso con ella.

—No lo parece —añadió, volviendo a mirarla, sin ningún pudor, de pies a cabeza.

Heather se incorporó de golpe, no llegándole casi ni al mentón, pero a pesar de ello con un ceño fruncido y una mirada de pocos amigos que quiso mantener para tratar de demostarle que no imponía nada sobre ella.

Los segundos de silencio se sintieron como horas para Heather. Él, impasible, se mantenía con la mirada clavada sobre ella y, por un instante, pareció estar observándola como si de una víctima se tratara. Y entonces, cuando creyó verle avanzar hacia ella, pegándose inevitablemente de nuevo a la pared, la túnica del muchacho serpenteó en el aire por el giro que había dado su dueño para marcharse. De un momento a otro, se había esfumado, dejando a Heather con la respiración entrecortada y un enorme interrogante sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Lo único que tenía claro era que, tras esa mirada, lo veía más culpable que nunca.

* * *

Decidieron que la linde con el Bosque Prohibido era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Mavis sostenía el cuerpo de _May_ entre sus brazos, envuelto en una sábana de seda verde cogida de los dormitorios de Slytherin. El agujero ya había sido cavado por Marcus y Jane, que aguardaban en silencio a un lado del mismo, observando a su amiga avanzar entre los pocos estudiantes presentes, todos cercanos al grupo de amigos. Entre ellos se encontraban Rubeus Hagrid, que había sido incapaz de contener las lágrimas desde que había visto a la pobre lechuza envuelta en la tela; Azalea Colwort, quien le tendía un pañuelo al muchacho que, pese a su edad, era más alto y grande que todos ellos; e Imma Shafiq, a quien habían invitado cuando ésta se acercó a Mavis en la sala común para darle sus condolencias por la pérdida.

Con un pequeño toque de varita, Heather hizo que una suave y dulce melodía recorriera la zona en la que se encontraban y se quedara a un segundo plano, por detrás de las voces. Mavis soltó a la pequeña lechuza en el interior de la tierra, dejando caer de nuevo alguna lágrima sobre un rostro enrojecido por la tristeza. No pudo evitar acariciar la seda bajo la que se encontraba quien había sido hasta la fecha su más fiel compañera, y entonces, con ayuda de Imma, ambas se retiraron hacia atrás unos pasos, dejando que los hermanos Fravey comenzaran a devolver de nuevo la tierra a su lugar.

—Fuiste la más leal entre las lechuzas, y la más fiel compañera. No te despedimos hoy, _May,_ porque… —La voz de Mavis se cortó, necesitando de unos segundos de aire para poder continuar—, porque tú no te has marchado. Sigues aquí —pronunció, esta vez con más fuerza, señalándose al pecho—, en cada uno de nuestros corazones. Y en el mío seguirás por siempre.

Sacó entonces un fragmento de piedra casi rectangular de la túnica, no mucho más grande que la palma de su mano, en el que había grabado el nombre del animal. Lo colocó sobre el montón de tierra que ya habían apañado sus amigos, y suspiró, quedándose en esa posición inclinada mientras cada uno de los presentes se aproximaba a despedirse de la lechuza.

—Mavis, tengo algo que contarte… —murmuró Heather cuando fue su turno, el último, pues todos se habían marchado ya salvo los hermanos Fravey, que aguardaban distanciados a que ambas se les unieran en el regreso al castillo.

—Ahora no, Heather —pidió ella—. Id yendo. Os alcanzaré luego.

Heather asintió, seria, para caminar junto a Jane y Marcus segundos después.

Los tres se despidieron a su llegada al castillo, y Heather se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su dormitorio, el lugar que habría pisado antes de no haber sido por el encontronazo con Tom Riddle y la consiguiente confusión que aquello le confirió.

Una vez allí comprobó que una de las sábanas —la usada para _May_ — faltaba en la cama de Mavis. Se aproximó hacia su mesilla, necesitando sentir de nuevo aquella nota entre sus dedos para estudiarla mejor y así, tal vez, averiguar la autoría de la misma. Quizás por el tipo de letra, o por la textura del pergamino, podría irse acercando poco a poco a la persona que había escrito aquello…

Pero cuando abrió el cajón, el fragmento de pergamino ya no estaba ahí. Rebuscó entre los libros y cuadernos, llegó a vaciarlo entero para comprobar que realmente no estaba; miró bajo la mesilla y la cama, por si acaso se había caído, e incluso llegó a mirar en el cajón de Mavis por si alguien lo había cambiado de lugar. Pero nada, _la nota ya no estaba._

* * *

—Profesor.

—Dime, Tom —respondió el profesor Dumbledore, mientras recogía sus cosas para preparar la siguiente clase de Transformaciones.

—Me preguntaba, ahora que se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad… ¿Cuándo podré abandonar el Orfanato de Wool?

—¿A qué te refieres, Tom?

—Sé que no estoy obligado a regresar, y que siempre me he quedado en Hogwarts hasta la llegada de las vacaciones de verano, pero me preguntaba… Sobre cuándo podría trasladarme con mi familia.

—Pero Tom, tú ya sabes que…

—Que tengo un tío vivo por parte de mi madre, sí —interrumpió él de inmediato, no queriendo escuchar la palabra _muerte_ una vez más.

Dumbledore se limitó a asentir y a observarle por encima de sus diminutas gafas.

—Él se puso en contacto conmigo hace unos días. Me invitaba a pasar las Navidades junto a él —explicó, con un tono de voz carente de entusiasmo o alegría. La única motivación que empujaba a Tom a reunirse con su tío era la posibilidad de conocer mucho más sobre sus familiares, pues apenas sabía algo sobre sus antepasados.

—Me temo, Tom, que no podrás abandonar Wool hasta cumplir los diecisiete. Es el acuerdo al que llegué con la señora Cole, y es el acorde a la Ley Mágica sobre menores de edad.

El rostro del chico, inevitablemente, dibujó un ceño fruncido que no alarmó en absoluto al profesor Dumbledore, que seguía dirigiéndose a él con la más absoluta calma. Tom, al percatarse de su expresión, la borró de inmediato, regresando a su habitual porte educada e impasible.

—Pero profesor, él es un familiar…

—Que no tiene tu custodia dado que no es un familiar directo, y tendría que pedirla de querer realmente hacerse cargo de ti.

—¿Insinúas que…?

—Yo no insinúo nada, Tom —volvió a interrumpir, con los brazos cruzados sobre la espalda, acercándose a él con parsimonia—. Entiendo la necesidad que debes sentir por conocer a tu tío, de veras, pero eso es algo que nadie te impide hacer. He escuchado que Las Tres Escobas guardan un ambiente idóneo para tales encuentros, y estoy seguro de que a la señora Cole no le importará que pases el día de Nochebuena junto a él —añadió, con un cierto toque de gracia—. Pero convivir con él… Debes aguardar a cumplir la mayoría de edad o a que tu tío inicie un proceso de custodia.

Tom se mantuvo serio sin apartar la mirada del hombre. Aguardó unos segundos para que el silencio invadiera a la conversación, la única forma que conocía de mostrar su descontento.

—Sí, profesor —respondió finalmente, abandonando el aula solo, con un cuaderno de cuero bajo el brazo.

Avanzaba por los pasillos ocupando —no físicamente, sino con su sola presencia— todo el espacio. Su mandíbula tensa marcaba la dirección de sus pasos, y sus ojos en ningún momento se cruzaban con los de aquellos que le lanzaban una fugaz mirada de curiosidad, o miedo.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras en dirección a la cúspide de la torre de Astronomía. Y una vez allí, se aproximó a zancadas, con el rostro enfurecido, hacia la figura que aguardaba pegada a la barandilla.

—Te lo advertí, pero ya no voy a darte más oportunidades —espetó Tom, pegándose al rostro de la otra persona bajo una expresión de amenaza.

—He hecho todo lo que me pediste —respondió.

—Pero lo hiciste tarde, y sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

—Tuve que pensármelo, pero al final accedí, no entiendo tu enfado…

El rostro de Tom se enrojeció más aún, y no tuvo reparo alguno en agarrar del cuello a la otra persona y apretarlo con fuerza.

—Vas a seguir actuando, pero esta vez vas a hacerlo todo bien, ¿entendido? —siseó Tom en su oído.

—Sabes que sí, Tom. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti —replicó, con ansiedad.

En ese momento el enfado de Tom se disipó, dando lugar a una media sonrisa de satisfacción. La presión sobre su cuello aminoró, y su mano se trasladó por este en forma de caricia, ascendiendo también por su mejilla hasta llegar a su pelo, donde hundió los dedos para atraer aquel rostro contra el suyo. Permaneció a escasos centímetros de sus labios durante unos instantes, prolongando una sufrida espera por parte de la otra persona, observando en sus ojos la necesidad y la desesperación.

Y entonces fundió ambos en un beso.


	5. Nieve quemada

**Capítulo 4. _Nieve quemada._**

 _Querida nieta,_

 _No sé si te llegará este escrito, sigo sin fiarme de este pajarraco y la medida tan medieval que usan estos magos para comunicarse. Al final, tus padres no podrán acudir a Inglaterra durante la Navidad por las fuertes nevadas que están azotando Toronto y la cancelación del viaje del barco que les iba a traer aquí. Yo tampoco podré estar en Londres, la salud de mi hermana ha empeorado y necesita que esté a su lado estos días tan difíciles. Querida Heather, lamento mucho darte estas noticias, sé las ganas que tenías de vernos en Navidad, las ganas que yo misma tenía de comprobar una vez más lo rápido que creces y lo hermosa que estás. Sé que tenías nuevos trucos de magia que enseñarme, y que querías hablar de algo importante. Tendremos que posponerlo, lo que no significa que no me apene muchísimo. Si quieres, podemos seguir hablando por carta. Que tengas unas muy felices navidades, mi pequeña bruja._

 _Tu abuela,_

 _Marnie._

 _PD. He incluido en el paquete esas galletas de mantequilla que tanto te gusta que haga. Si el pajarraco no se las ha comido por el camino, deben llegarte sanas y salvas._

Heather llevaba varios días leyendo una y otra vez la carta escrita por su abuela Marnie. Algunos fragmentos conseguían arrancarle una sonrisa, como el hecho de que siguiera creyendo que lo que allí aprendía eran simples trucos de magia, pero la sensación general que le transmitían sus palabras era de profunda tristeza. Había aguardado impaciente la llegada de las Navidades para poder escapar del torbellino de sensaciones confusas que la habían azuzado desde hacía varias semanas, y la noticia de que sus planes se cancelaban le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría en pleno invierno.

Aún no sabía qué le dolía más: que la única carta recibida fuera de su abuela, o que hubiese aguardado, los días posteriores, recibir una de sus padres, siendo, de nuevo, una ilusa respecto a la relación que compartían con ella. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las cartas que había recibido del señor y la señora Poulter todos los años que llevaba en la escuela, y recordarlo sólo servía para hundirla más en el colchón y quitarle cualquier atisbo de interés por salir de la cama.

Mavis no parecía sentir algo muy diferente. Irrumpió en la habitación con una pesadumbre que se había vuelto habitual en ella tras lo acontecido con su lechuza. Sus hombros estaban caídos y sus pies se esforzaban por levantarse lo mínimo del suelo. Había en sus ojos, sin embargo, un brillo diferente, algo que parecía prometer que las nubes se estaban disipando de su mente, y que la idea de permanecer en el castillo durante las Navidades no se le presentaba tan desafortunada.

—Los Fravey están a punto de marcharse, ¿no vienes a despedirles? —inquirió la castaña, acercándose a la cama de Heather con un tono que pedía a gritos compañía. Dado que los hermanos Fravey se iban a pasar las vacaciones con sus parientes, así como la mayoría de amigos y conocidos que tenían en la escuela, ambas sabían que en ese tiempo sólo se tendrían la una a la otra.

—Sí, claro —respondió Heather, desganada.

—Está bien… te espero en la entrada a la sala común.

Los cabellos rojizos de Heather se separaron de la almohada, seguidos después por el resto de su cuerpo. Paseó una vez más la mirada por las últimas líneas de la carta, y terminó doblándola para guardarla en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Un pesado suspiro se escapó de su garganta y precedió a sus primeros pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Había ansiado con tanta fuerza conversar con su abuela sobre lo sucedido las últimas semanas en el castillo, buscando la que sabía que era la única respuesta que escucharía con atención, que sentía cómo sus inquietudes habían crecido como réplica a tener que guardárselas para otra ocasión.

Caminó en silencio junto a Mavis hasta que las figuras de los dos hermanos aparecieron en sus campos de visión. Ese era otro de los motivos que mantenía a Heather tan apegada a la amargura: echaría de menos a Jane. Sabía que tan sólo serían unos días, pero no pudo evitar fundirse con ella en un abrazo que podía dar a entender que se estaban despidiendo para siempre.

—Vamos, boba. Sólo serán unos días, verás cómo pasan más rápido de lo que crees.

—Es fácil decirlo, no eres tú la que se queda aquí encerrada.

—¡Siempre puedes aprovechar para estudiar! —repuso Jane, con los dientes apretados en una sonrisa, separándose de su amiga.

—Muy graciosa, sí —protestó Heather, sucumbiendo a la sonrisa de su amiga con una pequeña carcajada.

Un nudo nació en su garganta fruto de todas aquellas cosas que habría querido confiarle y no había hecho en esos días. Decidió guardarse cada suposición y sospecha para sus adentros, y ahora lamentaba no haberlos compartido con ella. Las palabras de la nota se habían clavado en su cabeza y, temiendo ser tomada por mentirosa o, peor, como autora de los hechos por aquella extraña pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior al suceso, no había sido capaz de comentarle a nadie las preocupaciones que acechaban su mente desde entonces. Jane debió haber sido su primera opción, pero prefirió tomar primero los consejos de su abuela. Ahora, le tocaba guardar silencio y seguir procesándolo sola.

No había vuelto a ver a Riddle desde el encontronazo en los pasillos, pero seguía sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza. Estaba basando su culpabilidad en un sueño que ella misma había tenido, sin otra prueba que su propio subconsciente. Ni el propio Dumbledore, con su mirada cristalina y su firme creencia en las preocupaciones de sus estudiantes, le habría podido dar credibilidad a sus palabras. Ese era el hecho más firme que la anclaba al silencio: no tener pruebas con las que demostrar la culpabilidad de Tom. Pero el giro de los acontecimientos con respecto a sus vacaciones había presentado una nueva oportunidad ante sus ojos.

Iba a dedicarse a buscar cualquier prueba que afirmase lo que para sí tanto defendía. Iba a demostrar que Tom era el culpable de la muerte de _May_.

—Vaya, pues sí que te apena que nos marchemos, ¿eh? —Los ojos verdes de Marcus hicieron regresar a Heather de sus cavilaciones. Una vez más, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas frente al muchacho, aunque esta vez se debía más al haberse quedado empanada que a la cercanía con él.

—Esto… sí —pronunció con un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa del chico se alargó, estrechándola entre sus brazos segundos después. El tono de piel del rostro de Heather se tornó casi del mismo color que el de su pelo, cortándosele por unos instantes el aliento. Si su timidez a veces le pasaba malas jugadas con sus propias amigas, Marcus era, sin lugar a dudas, el blanco de sus peores reacciones. El tartamudeo en su presencia había cesado con el tiempo, pero aún se sonrojaba al más mínimo contacto, y sus pulsaciones se disparaban con algo tan simple —pero complejo para Heather— como un abrazo.

—También te voy a echar… bueno, te vamos a echar de menos —añadió, separándose con lentitud de ella.

—Venga, chicos, ¿qué pasa? ¡Que nos vamos sólo unos días! —La voz de Jane se coló en cada resquicio de la despedida, dando por cerrado aquel encuentro mientras agarraba sus cosas—. Si pasa algo escribidnos, ¿vale?

Ambas se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, y despidieron con la mano a sus amigos mientras emprendían el camino hacia el tren. Después, un peso pareció volver a caer sobre sus hombros, y tal como habían venido, se marcharon de vuelta al interior del castillo en silencio.

* * *

El mapa que llevaba semanas dibujando y que por fin estaba terminado era idéntico al que aparecía dividido en las diferentes secciones del libro. En esos momentos agradecía que sus amistades y compañeros de habitación descendieran de linajes nobles y tradicionales: la soledad que se respiraba en la estancia era justo lo que necesitaba. Todos se habían marchado a pasar las fiestas fuera de la escuela; todos menos Rosier.

Por supuesto, se había negado a acudir al Orfanato de Wool por las vacaciones. Llevaba haciéndolo desde el primer curso, y no tenía la idea de pisar aquel lugar más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Con cuidado, dobló el mapa de manera vertical tantas veces como fue necesario para reducir su espacio al máximo; después, levantó el colchón de su cama para guardarlo bajo él.

Las palabras de su tío habían hecho mella en él.

 _Serás grande, Riddle. Tan grande como lo fueron nuestros antepasados._

Se había negado a hablarle demasiado sobre los Gaunt. El encuentro en Cabeza de Puerco había sido más una primera toma de contacto entre ellos que una agradable puesta al día con los últimos acontecimientos en las vidas de cada uno, historias que se remontarían hasta el mismo nacimiento de Morfin. Tom ardía en deseos de conocerle, y Morfin en conocer cómo era el hijo de su hermana. Sin embargo, el muchacho no logró sacarle ni una palabra sobre los Riddle, así como sobre la ascendencia de los Gaunt.

 _Todo esfuerzo merece su recompensa, Riddle. Sin embargo, yo no veo por aquí ningún esfuerzo._

Él quería comprobar su valía casi tanto como el joven, así que Tom no dudó en confiarle la misión que tan atareado le había tenido los primeros meses del curso, lo que consiguió arrancarle una desgarradora carcajada a su tío.

 _Ese es el camino._

Tom había guardado en su memoria cada palabra que aquel hombre pronunció durante el encuentro, pero siempre con el atisbo de la sospecha sobre ellas. Las había adoptado como guía de acción para todo aquello que estaba por venir, pero recordándose una y otra vez que su cabeza debía ser fría y reflexiva y que, por seguridad, no debía arrodillarse ante el primer desconocido de carismática dicción que se presentase ante él.

No tardó en dejar atrás su habitación y dirigirse al encuentro que tenía concertado unos minutos después. La calma que se respiraba esos días no sólo en la sala común de Slytherin, sino en general en el castillo, embriagaba de placer al muchacho. El resto del año interactuaba con el mundo más por imposición social y conveniencia que por gusto; ahora no tenía por qué cubrirse con el velo del cinismo y la interpretación, pues apenas había merodeadores que despertasen en él una cantidad significativa de interés.

 _Apenas._ Pocas personas, pero existían.

Y una se hallaba sumergida en el inquebrantable silencio de la desierta sala común.

Sentada sobre uno de los elegantes sofás y cercana al calor del fuego, Heather se encontraba concentrada en una de sus últimas lecturas, demasiado lejana, sin embargo, para permitir que Tom pudiese tan siquiera elucubrar sobre el título de la misma. Él se había quedado inmóvil, no esperando encontrarse tal obstáculo en su camino; ella aún no había percibido su presencia.

En los ojos del chico podía apreciarse el brillo de aquel depredador que contempla casi con admiración los últimos soplos de vida de su presa. Era el mismo brillo que mostró la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando él instintivamente comprendió que su presencia en Slytherin estaba _mal,_ que era un grave _error._ Lo había mantenido todos aquellos años, cuando cazaba alguna mirada suya, cuando se quedaba contemplándola en silencio sin ella saberlo. Aquel primer curso Heather Poulter se había convertido en su cruzada personal, un objetivo destinado a yacer en las sombras hasta que la ocasión idónea requiriese que este fuera puesto en marcha. Poco a poco, el momento se acercaba.

La cortina roja de cabellos que ocultaba el perfil de la joven quedó atrapada bajo su oreja derecha, descubriendo una hilera de pecas sobre las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que desprendía la chimenea. Su cabeza se incorporó, despegándose del mar de letras y encontrándose, sin esperarlo, atrapada por los ojos castaños de Tom. La mirada inmóvil del chico consiguió perturbarla y sacar de su cabeza la idea de continuar leyendo. El desconcierto se apoderó de ella, que mantenía a su vez sus ojos fijos en él, no cediendo en lo que parecía ser un duelo improvisado entre ambos. Pero la incomodez no dejaba de aflorar en sus entrañas, mientras que Tom parecía mostrarse cada vez más confiado y entregado a su propósito.

Heather podría haber dicho cualquier cosa para romper una tensión que parecía haberse conformado sólo por parte de uno de ellos, pero jamás se habían encontrado en el interior de una conversación, no al menos hasta el encontronazo del día de _May,_ y le parecía insólito dirigir cualquier frase hacia el muchacho. Su pulso aumentaba con lentitud, mas no tardó en comprobar cómo su corazón luchaba por escaparse del pecho y su rostro ardía por motivos diferentes al fuego.

Fue él quien se encargó de dar el primer paso, algo que no pareció alterarle lo más mínimo.

—¿A ti tampoco te han querido en Navidad? —inquirió, con un tono ausente de toda posibilidad de burla o mofa, siempre dotado de la tranquilidad y la pausa que tanto le caracterizaban.

Heather enmudeció. La confusión había alcanzado niveles tan altos que se limitaba a mirar a Tom con turbación e incluso cierto temor.

Él analizaba la situación casi como si pudiera penetrar en la mente de la chica y actuar en consecuencia para incrementar esas sensaciones. Sus pies reptaron con lentitud por la sala, avanzando hacia ella, apareciéndose ante sus ojos como una figura cada vez más alargada e imponente, convirtiéndola a ella en cada vez un ser más diminuto e indefenso.

Aquella situación inesperada comenzaba a tornarse en el desahogo de todas las represiones que Tom había guardado para sí con respecto a Heather desde su primer encuentro, desde aquel primer cruce de miradas.

—Es la primera vez que te rechazan tus familiares en estas fechas, ¿verdad? —Sus palabras, cubiertas por un manto de inocente curiosidad e incluso simpatía fruto de la lástima, eran lanzadas en forma de dagas venenosas directas al corazón.

—¿Qué…? —musitó Heather, en un fino hilo de voz que fue silenciándose a sí mismo hasta caer en el silencio.

Una de las comisuras del muchacho se alzó entonces en forma de media sonrisa, paseando su figura alrededor del sillón con las manos en la espalda, sin dejar en ningún momento de observar a la chica. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al mueble, a una distancia que no dudó en recortar con su cuerpo abalanzándose sobre ella. A Heather se le cortó la respiración, tratando de hundirse en el respaldo para separarse lo máximo posible del joven, pero aquella vez él tenía el control de la situación. Con una mano en cada reposabrazos y el torso encorvado para aproximarse a su altura, sus rostros se encontraron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

Tom cerró los ojos y aspiró sin disimulo el aroma que Heather desprendía, consiguiendo intimidar como nunca a una joven incapaz de separarse más de él. Le habría golpeado en el pecho con una de sus piernas si todo su cuerpo no se hallase paralizado por la confusión.

La soledad era el territorio que permitía a Tom comportarse de aquella manera. Nunca hasta la fecha se había encontrado a solas con ella; siempre había debido reprimirse, dedicarse a la contemplación en la amarga distancia. Hoy era _suya._

Sin embargo, sus pieles jamás se rozaron. El rostro de Tom continuó su reconocimiento hasta que sus labios encontraron la oreja de la chica.

—¿Qué esperar de unos _muggles_? —susurró, con cierto énfasis en su última palabra, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de Heather y le iniciase un ligero temblor en las manos—. ¿Qué esperar de unos seres capaces de traer al mundo a un engendro como _tú_? —El tono bajo continuaba, acompañado del esfuerzo que Tom ponía en transmitir sus palabras con una fingida ternura bañada en una profunda compasión. Como si lamentase los orígenes de la joven, pero no pudiera hacer nada por ella; como si por ellos ya estuviese condenada al sufrimiento eterno, carente de toda salvación.

Los labios de Heather permanecieron apretados mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de agua. La confusión se había marchado, dando paso a una naciente rabia y una pequeña sensación de decepción sobre sí misma. Decepción por no haber detenido aquello antes, por no haber previsto con antelación las intenciones de la serpiente, por haberle dado el gusto de pronunciar aquellas palabras y saborear su miedo.

Desvió su rostro hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba él, descubriéndole aún más su perfil. El joven se quedó observándolo un par de segundos, conteniéndose para no rozarlo, y tras un breve espacio de tensión volvió a alejarse de ella.

—Trata de no llorar, _sangre sucia_. Eso sólo te muestra aún más débil.

Riddle volvió a erguirse, adoptando su característica porte elegante y recta, y contempló con altivez a una Heather acurrucada sobre el sillón y con el rostro algo congestionado. Ella se contenía en la garganta un vómito de palabras que no se sentía capaz de expulsar, y por ello la rabia en su interior no dejaba de aumentar.

El cruce de miradas no duró mucho más. Segundos después, Riddle abandonó la sala común, dejando tras de sí la estela de un primer encuentro desagradable teñido de bondad y misericordia. Heather había recibido insultos a lo largo de los cuatro años y medio que llevaba en la escuela, pero jamás se había enfrentado a la explosión de sensaciones encontradas que había padecido los breves minutos que Tom había permanecido cerca.

No lloró, pues consiguió aguantarse las lágrimas. Tampoco se movió hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando cada músculo de su cuerpo consiguió relajarse lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, sin ganas de buscar a Mavis para contárselo, deseando hundirse de nuevo en el colchón.

Lo único que había sacado en claro de aquello era un mayor odio hacia el joven, y unas poderosas ganas de desenmascararlo.

Y sabía que en el armario del profesor Slughorn se encontraba la pequeña ayuda que necesitaba para ello.


End file.
